


Research

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-17
Updated: 2005-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: inyron.Setting: Pre-"The Prom."Request: Wesley, Cordelia, and BtVS S3.





	Research

"May I have your assistance, Miss Chase?" Wesley asked. His hand nervously ran down the front of his suit, straightening it.

Cordelia looked up and smiled at him, one of her radiant Miss Sunnydale pageant smiles. "What do you need, Wes?"

"Another eye on this pictogram." He pushed the book toward her, over the center of the table. "Does that look like a fourth leg or a sixth arm?" His excuse to interact with her was inane, and he knew it.

"Yuck." She frowned at the spiny demon. "I'm going to go with leg. Why do they always have to be so disgusting? Why aren't there fluffy demons?"

"There is something that looks like a rabbit. Only it has paralyzing mucus and five eyes. A member of the Trinundum family that lives in the high mountain regions of Tibet. They build their homes…" Wesley cleared his throat, realizing that Cordelia had little or no interest in the specifics on demons and what a fool he made of himself. Always a fool over something. "Sorry," he apologized and buried his head in another book.


End file.
